enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Prvo razdoblje/ Rimsko pravo
Rimsko pravo DOBA KRALJEVSTVA POSTANAK RIMA I NJEGOVO STANOVNIŠTVO * prema legendi, Rim je osnovan 21.4. 754. pr.n.e. od Romula i Rema, potomaka trojanca Eneje * Romul je ubio brata Rema jer je prekoračio crtu koju je Romul plugom povlačio oko budućeg grada (etruščanski običaj) * Rimom je ukupno vladalo 7 kraljeva, a zadnja 3 su etruščanskog porijekla: # Tarquinius Priscus # Servius Tullius – podijelio stanovništvo po bogatstvu, a grad teritorijalno na tribuse # Tarquinius Superbus – izgnan revolucijom 509. (postanak rimske republike na čelu s 2 konzula) * ova legenda nema historijske vrijednosti – postanak države je dugotrajan proces, uvjetovan razvojem društva * razvojni put stvaranja države ima više etapa: jačanje plemenskih starješina u vidu kralja (rexa), formiranje vlasti kralja i senata, pretvaranje kurijatskih narodnih skupština u nove skupštine (po imetku ili teritorijalnoj pripadnosti) * značenje gensa slabi, stvaraju se novi organi nosioci državne vlasti * nemoguće je točno odrediti postanak rimske države, no on se dogodio u posljednjoj fazi rodovsko-plemenskog uređenja * prema arheolškim i topografskim istraživanjima, prije legendarnog osnutka Rima, Latini su osnivali seoske naseobine na brežuljcima današnjeg Rima, uz rijeku Tiber * tamo su se lakše mogli braniti od neprijatelja s druge strane rijeke (Etruščani) * Latini – Italici, dolaze na Apenine kao indogermanski naseljenici sredinom 2. tisućljeća prije Krista * već tada su latinske naseobine na Palatinu, Eskvilinu i Celiju činile sakralnu ligu - Septimontium * njihovim opasivanjem nastaje Palatinski grad – najstariji dio Rima (Roma quadrata) * drugi gradić nastaje na susjednom Kvirinalu – njegovi stanovnici su Colini, dok su Montani stanovnici Palatina * spajanjem tih gradića nastaje Rim (urbs Roma), opasan zidom (pomerium) po etruščanskom običaju * kasnije su Servijevim zidom obuhvaćeni i brežuljci Aventin i Kapitol, kao i nizina između Palatina i Kvirinala (kasnije je tu Forum koji je služio kao tržište) i mjesto narodnih skupština (comitium) – iz ovog doba potječe naziv Populus Romanus Quirites * sredinom 7. stoljeća prije Krista Rimom su zavladali Etruščani – pridonose bržem stapanju rimskih plemenski naseobina u gradsku državicu svojom razvijenom zemljoradnjom, organizacijom i ropstvom * etruščanska dominacija i kraljevi svrgnuti su revolucijom 509. – u to vrijeme, latinski gradovi s Rimom čine latinsku ligu (federaciju) * Rim u njoj isprva ima ravnopravan položaj, no uskoro se uzdiže kao vodeći grad lige i cijelog Sredozemlja * glavni faktori porasta rimske moći su: povoljan geografski i strateški položaj (centar Italije, plovni Tiber), čvrsta vojna i politička organizacija države, dodir s civilizacijom Etruščana, Kartažana i Grka DRUŠTVENO I DRŽAVNO UREĐENJE * društvena organizacija je još uvijek prastara: 3 tribusa (Ramnes, Tities, Luceres), 30 kurija, 300 rodova (gentes) GENS (rod): * osnovna, prastara, prijedržavna organizacija * organizacija koja odgovara klanskom uređenju prvobitne zajednice * patrijarhalan, čini zatvorenu zajednicu; na čelu je izborni starješina (princeps, pater gentis) * poslovi roda rješavaju se na sastanku svih njegovih članova (gentiles) – povezani su rodbinskom vezom kao potomci nekog udaljenijeg zajedničkog pretka (heros eponymus), no ta veza je fikcija, ne može se dokazati; očituje se u zajedničkom gentilskom imenu (nomen gentilicium) * gentilsko uređenje propada nastankom države, jer se ona temelji na klasnim oprekama * u povijesno doba, rodovi imaju zajednička sacra i groblja; iz pripadnosti rodu se izvodi nasljedno i tutorsko pravo KURIJA: * prijedržavna rodovska organizacija, čini ju 10 rodova (analogna grčkim fratrijama) * u povijesno doba, ima političko-upravni, vojnički i religiozni karakter * po njima su ustrojavane stare narodne skupštine (comitia curiata) * po njima se vrši novačenje – svaka kurija daje 100 pješaka i 10 konjanika * po njima se vrši i ubiranje poreza, a kurije čine sakralnu zajednicu koju predvodi curio na čelu svih kurija je curio maximus TRIBUS: * svaki tribus ili pleme čini 10 kurija * Ramnes (Latini s Palatina), Tities (Sabinjani s Kvirinala), Luceres (Etruščani ili Albani s Celija) * ova podjela ima vojničku svrhu – svaki tribus daje 1000 pješaka i 100 konjanika FAMILIA (obitelj): * najniža stanica unutar rimske općine * u povijesno doba, to je temeljna socijalna i gospodarska jedinica rimskog života * to je zajednica slobodnih osoba pod vlašću oca obitelji (pater familias, patria potestas) * više nije presudna kognacija (krvno srodstvo), nego agnacija – veza po zajedničkoj očinskoj vlasti * vlast oca nad članovima obitelji je jedinstvena i skoro neograničena DIOBA STANOVNIŠTVA * osnovne kategorije su slobodni (patriciji i plebejci) i neslobodni ljudi (robovi), a javljaju se i klijenti PATRICIJI * punopravni članovi stare gentilske organizacije (gentiles) – čine vladajući stalež u trenutku nastanka rimske države, imaju sva građanska i politička prava * imaju gospodarsku prevlast, kao imućniji zemljoposjednici i vlasnici robova * oni su u to doba bili vrsta aristokracije, nasljednog plemstva KLIJENT * zavisni ljudi, koji su stajali prema članovima gensa u nasljednom odnosu zavisnosti i zaštite (obsequium i fides) * patricij pod čiju se zaštitu klijenti stavljaju je * patronus – klijenti su mu obvezni na poslušnost, određena novčana podavanja (kod udaje kćeri, plaćanja globa, itd.), izvjesne službe (operae), uzdržavanje u slučaju potrebe, praćenje u vojsku * patron ima nasljedno i tutorsko pravo, a dužan je štititi i podupirati klijenta, zastupati ga pred sudom i davati mu uzdržavanje (prepušta klijentu dio zemljišta na obrađivanje, do opoziva/''precarium'') * patron i klijent ne smiju se međusobno tužiti niti svjedočiti jedan protiv drugoga * klijent je formalno slobodan čovjek i ima pravo glasa u narodnoj skupštini (često podupire svoje patrone) * za patrona koji prekrši vjernost klijentu predviđena je kazna saceriteta, što bi značilo da je proklet i stavljen izvan zakona ("p'atronus si clienti fraudem fecerit, sacer esto'") * klijentela je nastajala raznim načinima, a često oslobađanjem roba ili voljom osiromašjelih stanovnika PLEBEJCI * kategorija slobodnih ljudi nastala već u kraljevsko doba (pleo, plenus = mnoštvo, puk) * kako su po Servijevu ustavu svi stanovnici države uvršteni u razrede i tribuse, i plebejci su bili rimski građani * ipak, oni su građani drugog reda: # nisu imali conubium, pravo sklapanja zakonitog braka s patricijima # nisu bili članovi gentilske organizacije # nisu imali ius honorum – pravo na magistrature, senat,svećeničke službe # nisu imali ni kult predaka ni gentilsko nasljedno pravo * jedino pravo rimskog građanina dostupno i plebejcima je privatnopravni ius commercium – pravo sklapanja pravnih poslova rimskog civilnog prava (mancipatio, nexum), da bi mogli trgovati s patricijima * kao rimski građani, morali su pritom obnašati sve državne obveze – vojna služba, plaćanje poreza * plebejci su uglavnom siromašni poljodjelci, obrtnici i trgovci koji su često padali u patricijsko dugovinsko ropstvo (nexum) * pored toga, pravo uživanja neobrađenih zemljišta (ager publicus) prisvojili su si patriciji porijeklo plebejaca je dvojbeno, postoji više teorija * Niebuhrova teorija: # najraširenija teorija – plebejci su strani doseljenici pokorenih rimskih gradova, oslobođeni klijenti i drugi došljaci # naselili su se oko brežuljka Aventina te imali svoje hramove i božanstva, stajali su izvan patricijske rimske države na Palatinu i Kvirinalu izvan patricijske gentilske organizacije # nisu imali političkih prava i nisu sudjelovali u patricijskim kurijatskim skupštinama # od svih prava imali su samo ius commercium, a tek po Servijevu ustavu postaju rimski građani s vrlo ograničenim političkim pravima * teorija o imovinskoj diferencijaciji # iz nejednakih posjeda i udjela u ratnoj pljački, nasuprot siromašnom narodu izdvojilo se plemstvo # to plemstvo je prigrabilo veću vlast i politička prava, nastaje patricijat # prema tome, plebejci su od samog početka države bili rimski građani, a razlika je samo u manjim pol. pravima * Mommsenova teorija: # plebejci su nastali od oslobođenih klijenata, isprva su stajali izvan rimske civitatis koja je tad bila samo patricijska # država je postala patricijsko-plebejska tek Servijevim ustavom ROBOVI * posebna vrsta neslobodnih ljudi, postoje već od starog doba * u doba kraljevstva još ih je malo, a ropstvo ima patrijarhalni karakter DRŽAVNO USTROJSTVO * to je kraljevstvo, jer se vrhovni vojskovođa i poglavica naziva rex (kralj), iako to nije kralj u pravom smislu te riječi * Uz njega postoje organi (senat, narodna skupština) razvijeni iz prijedržavnih gentilnih organa * u ovo kraljevsko doba, ti organi postaju organi državne vlasti, jača državna organizacija KRALJ (REX) * razvija se iz vrhovnog plemenskog vođe (analogno grčkom bazileusu) * bio je vrhovni vojskovođa, vrhovni svećenik, a vrši i određene sudske funkcije * ograničen je radom senata i narodne skupštine; funkcija kralja je doživotna, ali ne i nasljedna * kraljevom smrću nastaje interregnum (period između smrti dotadašnjeg kralja i izbora novog) – kraljevske funkcije i auspicia (pravo tumačenja volje bogova) prelaze na senat ta prava zatim vrše pojedini senatori kroz 5 dana u svojstvu interrexa * jedan od interrexa predlaže novog kralja narodnoj skupštini, senat taj izbor potvrđuje (auctoritas patrum), a zatim se narod ponovno sastaje u skupštini i dodjeljuje kralju vrhovnu vlast (imperium), te mu se obvezuje na vjernost (Lex curiata de imperio) SENAT (PATRES) * patricijsko vijeće, čine ga starješine svih rodova; Romul određuje broj senatora sa 100, a kasnije je to povećano na 300 * s vremenom su starješine birane uvijek iz istih obitelji te se tako izdvaja se prva gentilna aristokracija * to je vijeće staraca (senes) starijih od 60 godina i nesposobnih za oružje; kasnije je uvjet za članstvo starost od bar 46 godina * senat sudjeluje kod izbora kralja, upravnih poslova, potvrđuje zaključke narodnih skupština (auctoritas patrum) i ima funkciju savjetodavnog vijeća kralja (consilium regis) NARODNA SKUPŠTINA (COMITIA CURIATA) * narod se sastaje i glasuje po kurijama – većina glasova čini glas kurije; odluku skupštine čini većina glasova svih 30 kurija * skupštine vrše izbor kralja, bave se važnijim pitanjima naroda (objava rata, mir i primirje) * kurijatske skupštine bave se pitanjima obitelji: odlučuju o primanju novih rodova (cooptatio), pred njima se prave oporuke, odlučuju o adrogaciji (ako bi se neki pater familias s cijelom obitelji htio podvrgnuti vlasti nekog drugog pater familiasa) i napuštanju dotadašnjeg kulta obitelji * zbog pravljenja oporuka (testamentum in comitiis calatis) i adrogacije sastaju se dvaput godišnje, 24.3. i 24.5., te se nazivaju comitia calata * predsjeda im pontifex maximus (u republici preuzima religiozne funkcije kralja) PRVA 3 STOLJEĆA REPUBLIKE OPĆA OBILJEŽJA, SERVIJEV USTAV * nakon nasilnog svrgavanja Etruščana s vlasti 509. godine, državom umjesto rexa počinju upravljati 2 konzula * vladaju po načelu kolegijaliteta, a mandat im traje jednu godinu * religijskim pitanjima bave se svećenički organ'i (''pontifices, rex sacrorum), a kasnije neke funkcije preuzimaju posebni magistrati * '''magistratura je najjači ustavni faktor, organi (ni senat ni narodna skupština) se ne mogu sastati bez poziva magistrata; narodne skupštine nemaju pravo inicijative; raspravljaju i odlučuju o prijedlozima magistrata * sada je država patricijsko-plebejska, no patriciji ipak zadržavaju veliku prevlast * uz podjelu na kurije, dvije su nove podjele stanovništva: teritorijalno '- imovinska podjela' na zemljišne tribuse i podjela po imetku na razrede i centurije (na imovinskoj osnovi) * prema tradiciji, ove reforme pripisane su šestom rimskom kralju Serviju Tuliju, pa se nazivaju Servijevim ustavom * Servije grad dijeli na 4 tribusa (zemljišna okruga), a zemljište oko grada na 16 tribusa (povećava se do ukupno 35 tribusa 421. pr.n.e.) * gradski tribusi su tribus urbanae, a ostali tribus rusticae – u njih su upisani patriciji i plebejci, ali samo oni koji imaju zemljišni posjed (locupletes) na području nekog tribusa * podjela na tribuse kasnije gubi na važnosti; sad su u njih upisivani i oslobođenici i građani bez posjeda * zemljišna podjela na tribuse služila je ubiranju poreza (tributum) i novačenju * na temelju nje nastaje posebna vrsta narodne skupštine, comitia tributa; plebejci se u svoje skupštine uvijek sastaju na temelju podjele u tribuse (concilia plebis tributa) * prema imetku, rimski građani su podijeljeni u razrede (classis) koji se prema starosti pripadnika dijele na centurije * građani su po imetku podijeljeni u 5 razreda: # prvi - s imetkom od 100 000 asa (as = 2 uncije = 1/6 funte bakra) # drugi – s 75 000 asa # treći – s 50 000 asa # četvrti – s 25 000 asa # peti – s 12 500 asa (po Dioniziju) ili 11 000 asa (po Liviju) * građani koji nisu imali minimalnu mjeru imetka bili su capite censi (jer su se kod cenza brojali samo svojom glavom) ili proletarii (državi su doprinosili samo svoju djecu - proles) * svaki je razred podijeljen na centurije, koje se dijele na: # iuniores – polovina centurija u svakom razredu (do 45 godina starosti, služe u operativnoj vojsci) # seniores – polovina centurija u svakom razredu (stariji od 45 godina, brane grad) * prvi razred ima 80 centurija, drugi, treći i četvrti razred imaju 20, a peti razred ima 30 centurija * uz ovih 170 centurija, postoji još: # 18 centurija konjanika-vitezova (equites, stoje ispred 1.razreda, najbogatiji građani koji služe u konjici) # 2 centurije vojnih obrtnika (tesari i kovači) # 2 centurije svirača (trubači i frulaši) # 1 centurija nenaoružanih slugu i rezervista (accenti velati - iza 5.razreda) * centurijatski sustav služi za vojničko ustrojstvo i ubiranje poreza, a služi i za nove narodne skupštine (exercitus urbanus) * ovim reformama nastaje državno uređenje utemeljeno na imovinsko-teritorijalnoj podjela * pritom bogataši mogu sami odlučivati – potrebna većina glasova centurija je 97; ako bi se 18 konjaničkih i 80 centurija bogataša ujedinili, imali bi potrebnu većinu (tako je bila osigurana provedba njihove volje) * iako je siromašnih građana bilo više, oni su raspoređeni u manji broj centurija * bogati imaju prevlast i u tributskim narodnim skupštinama – upisani u 31 zemljišni tribus (31 glas), dok su svi bezemljaši i oslobođenici upisani u 4 gradska tribusa (4 glasa) * dakle, demokracija je samo prividna – odlučuju bogatstvo, posjed zemlje i starost * Cicero je uvidio takvo stanje, pa hvali Servija jer je vlast pridržao najbogatijima, a ne najbrojnijima BORBE PLEBEJACA ZA RAVNOPRAVNOST S PATRICIJIMA * plebejci su bili samo građani drugog reda – magistrat, senat i svećenstvo bili su im nedostupni * morali su služiti vojsku i plaćati porez, pa su često padali u dugovno ropstvo (nexum) * osvojenu zemlju (ager publicus) preuzimali su patriciji, pa u takvim uvjetima počinje borba plebejaca za ravnopravnost s patricijima i traje sve do 4., tj.3.st.pr.n.e. * oni žele poboljšanje gospodarskog stanja, a zatim i političku ravnopravnost * konkretni ciljevi: dostupnost magistratura i funkcija pridržanih patricijima, da im se omogući obrađivanje ager publicusa, da im se brišu i olakšaju dugovi * prvi uspjeh je uvođenje pučkog tribunata – 494. plebejci su iselili na Mons sacer kako bi osnovali svoju općinu (prva secessio plebis) * da ne izgube većinu vojne i radne snage, patriciji pristaju na sporazum, pa plebejci dobivaju 2 pučka tribuna (tribuni plebis) * oni su bili nepovredivi, imali su ius auxilii – pravo štititi plebejce vetom, tj.intercesijom kojim su mogli obustaviti nepovoljne odluke patricijskih magistrata uperene protiv plebejaca; kasnije su uvedena i 2 plebejska edila (aediles plebis) koji su pomagali tribunima * zatim plebejci traže da se stvori pisano, ozakonjeno pravo – dotad su pristup pravu imali samo patriciji i svećenici * zato na prijedlog pučkog tribuna Gaja Terentilija Arse 462. nastaje povjerenstvo za sastavljanje pisanih zakona * prije toga je komisija od 3 patricija poslana u Atenu da popiše Solonove zakone i upozna pravo grčkih država * oni se vraćaju 452., pa je osnovano povjerenstvo od 10 patricija * tom povjerenstvu je uz dužnost sastavljanja zakona bila povjerena i vrhovna državna uprava za iduću 451. godinu * 451.g. decemviri dobivaju punu vlast, ne biraju se magistrati ni pučki tribuni, a ustav je suspendiran * oni su izradili 10 ploča zakona koje su dali na prihvat centurijatskim skupštinama * za 450. godinu izabrani su decemviri koji dodaju još 2 ploče – ne daju ih skupštinama na prihvat i odbijaju napustiti vlast * tada su svrgnuti (druga secessio plebis) pa su opet uspostavljene redovite magistrature i pučki tribunat * 449. izglasan je zakon leges Valeriae Horatiae koji ima 3 odredbe: ** a) pod prijetnjom smrtne kazne zabranjeno je osnivati magistrature sine provocatione; provocatio ad populum – pravo rimskog građanina da protiv konzulove smrtne osude uloži priziv na narodnu skupštinu , ** b) potvrđena je nepovredivost plebejskih službenika – pučkih tribuna, plebejskih edila, iudices decemviri ** c) zaključci plebiscita (plebejskih skupština) postaju obvezni i za patricije i plebejce; ovu odredbu sadrže i lex Publilia Philonis (339.g.pr.n.e.) i lex Hortensia (287.g.pr.n.e.) * Zakonikom 12 ploča ograničena je patricijska samovolja – plebejci žele vršiti magistrature, no patriciji smatraju da oni nisu podobni za to jer nemaju auspiciu (jer ne pripadaju patricijskim rodovima) * plebejci nisu mogli pripadati gensu jer je conubium između patricija i plebejaca zabranjen 445.pr.n.e. lex Canuleia – dozvoljen conubium između patricija i plebejaca (na prijedlog pučkog tribuna Canuleiusa); plebejci dobivaju ius conubii i pripušteni su magistraturi tribuni militum consulari potestate 443.pr.n.e. od konzulata je odvojena cenzura 421. pr.n.e. povišen broj kvestora s 2 na 4, kvestura postaje dostupna plebejcima 367. pr.n.e. leges Liciniae Sextiae (nazvan po predlagačima , pučkim tribunima: C.Licinius Stolo i L. Sextius Lateranus– zakon kojim su plebejci pripušteni konzulatu, ima 3 odredbe: # plaćene kamate se trebaju odbiti od glavnice, a ostatak glavnice se plaća u 3 jednaka godišnja obroka # nitko ne može posjedovati više od 500 iugera agri # ne biraju se konzularni tribuni, a jedan od konzula mora biti plebejac (iste godine od konzulata su odvojene pretura i kurulski edilitet, koje su u početku dostupne samo patricijima) 356. pr.n.e. prvi plebejski cenzor 351. pr.n.e. prvi plebejski diktator 342. pr.n.e. plebiscitom omogućeno da oba konzula budu plebejci 339. pr.n.e. lex Publilia Philonis – jedan cenzor mora biti plebejac, a drugi patricij ili plebejac! 337. pr.n.e. prvi plebejski pretor 300. pr.n.e. lex Ogulnia – broj augura raste s 4 na 9, broj pontifika s 4 na 8 (5 augura i 4 pontifika moraju biti plebejci) 287. pr.n.e. lex Hortensia – zaključci plebejskih skupština vrijede za sav narod; označava kraj plebejske borbe, plebiscita imaju jednaku zakonsku snagu kao i leges (zakoni) 254. pr.n.e. prvi plebejac pontifex maximus (Tiberius Coruncanius) 209. pr.n.e. prvi plebejac curio maximus MAGISTRATURA * magistratura (magistratus) – politička služba, njen nosilac vrši državnu vlast na ustavom predviđeni način u ime i kao organ rei publicae Romanae * magistrati primaju vlast neposredno iz ustava čim budu izabrani; zato su nezavisni u granicama svog djelokruga * uz magistrate, vrhovni organi državne vlasti su senat i narodna skupština – kasnije senat jača, a skupština slabi i nestaje * izraz magistratus primjenjivao se na: * službenike čitave države, magistratus populi Roman * plebejske organe, magistratus plebeii * službenike municipalnih gradova, magistratus municipales magistratska vlast označava se izrazima imperium i potestas'; imperium' sadrži: # ovlast vojničkog zapovijedanja svim saveznim poslovima # ovlasti civilne i kaznene jurisdikcije sa svim saveznim poslovima # pravo sazivanja narodne skupštine i senata (ius agendi cum populo, ius agendi cum patribus) # pravo izdavanja naredbi (ius edicendi) # pravo prisiljavanja na pokoravanje magistratskim odredbama svakakvim prinudnim sredstvima, a prema prilikama i smrtnom kaznom (ius coercendi) * magistrati mogu biti: * cum imperio – konzuli, diktatori, pretori, izvanredni magistrati postavljeni cum imperio * cum potestate – svi ostali niži magistrati (nemaju pravo vojničkog zapovijedanja, ograničen im je ius coercendi) * ispred magistrata cum imperio u javnosti su išli liktori – nose svežanj prutova iz kojih viri sjekira ako se nalaze izvan Rima * liktori vrše tjelesne kazne; diktatora prate 24, konzula 12, pretora u gradu 2, a pretora u provinciji 6 liktora * magistrati se dijele na: ** više – diktator, konzul, pretori, cenzori; biraju ih centurijatske skupštine (magistratus maiores) ** niže – kurulski edili, kvestori, vigintisexviri; biraju ih tributske skupštine (magistratus minores) * magistrati međusobno mogu stajati u odnosima: a) jednakosti, par potestas – kolege u istoj magistraturi b) nadređenosti, maior potestas – pripada diktatoru prema konzulima, konzulima prema pretorima, svim višim prema svim nižim magistratima; među nižim magistratima ne postoji odnos nadređenosti c) podređenosti, minor potestas – obvezni na poslušnost i pokoravanje magistratima s maior potestas * poseban položaj imaju cenzori – nisu ni podređeni ni nadređeni ni jednom drugom magistratu * prema pravu na sellam curulem, razlikujemo kurulske (svi viši magistrati i kurulski edili) i nekurulske'''magistrate * '''sellam curulem – kurulska stolica bez naslona sa svinutim nogama od slonove kost * obilježje rimske magistrature je kolegijalitet, te pravo intercesije (ius intercedendi) – pravo vetom zapriječiti akte kolege u istoj magistraturi; magistrature su vremenski ograničene na 1 godinu (osim cenzure i diktature), a na kraju su magistrati mogli biti pozvani na odgovornost (osim diktatora, cenzora, pučkih tribuna) * rimske magistrature bile su besplatne počasne službe (ius honorum) – zbog velikih troškova, one su bile dostupne samo bogatijim građanima, jer siromašni nisu mogli o svom trošku npr. organizirati javne igre da bi stekli naklonost puka * zato su se magistrati nastojali obogatiti upravom provincija koje bi od Sulinih vremena dobivali krajem mandata magistrat prije vršenja svakog važnijeg čina mora ispitati volju bogova (auspicia) * za vršenje magistrature nije potrebno predznanje ili stručna sprema – dovoljno je građansko pravo (patricijat), punoljetnost, muški spol * plebiscitom iz 342.pr.n.e. određeno je da se ista magistratura može obnašati nakon 10 godina 180. g.pr.n.e. donesen je l'ex Villa annalis' uveden je određen redoslijed obnašanja magistratura (certus ordo magistratuum, cursus honorum) prije konzulata mora se obnašati pretura, a prije preture kvestura između tih magistratura mora proteći rok od 2 godine natjecatelj za kvesturu mora ispuniti 10 godina vojničke službe (decem stipendia) – mora biti star barem 27 godina u doba Cicerona, za edilitet se traži 37, za preturu 40, a za konzulat 43 godine starosti * magistrati su uz sebe mogli imati stručnjaka (consilium), obično pravnike; također, nisu mogli prenijeti funkcije na drugoga, ali su mogli na pomoćnike prenijeti izvršenje pojedinih službenih poslova (mandiranje službene vlasti) POJEDINE MAGISTRATURE: KONZULA * uvođenjem republike, na 2 konzula prelazi vlast kralja – oni imaju jednaku (kolegijalnu) vlast, ali mogu vetom spriječiti službeni čin drugog * njihova je vlast ograničena na godinu dana i odvojena od vjerske vlasti; vrhovnu vjersku vlast ima pontifex maximus * pripada im vrhovna vojnička, građanska, političko-upravna vlast, u ratu zapovijedaju i vojskom * konzuli vode čitavu državnu upravu * sazivaju senat i narodnu skupštinu, a imaju i pravo izdavanja naredbi (ius edicendi) * imaju i pravo vršenja pravosuđa (iurisdictio) – civilno pravosuđe prelazi na pretore, konzuli zadržavaju neke poslove vanparbene sudbenosti * na području kaznene sudbenosti, postoji provocatio ad populum-''' narod ima pravo priziva na narodne skupštine protiv smrtne osude, a kasnije i protiv osude na šibanje i teže globe * ako senat za rata izda s'''enatus consultum ultimum, konzuli i u gradu imaju vojničku vlast –nema provokacije ad populum * u početku vladaju naizmjence po jedan mjesec; u ratu van Rima po jedan dan * kasnije zbog umnožavanja državnih poslova jedan upravlja gradom, drugi vojskom izvan grada gdje ima neograničenu vlast * u slučaju rata, oba zapovijedaju vojskom, svaki na svom sektoru (provincia) – gradom upravlja praefectus urbi ili pretor * konzule biraju centurijatske narodne skupštine, a prati ih 12 liktora DIKTATURA * uspostavlja se u slučaju ratnih opasnosti ili unutarnjih nemira; diktatura je jaka državna vlast u rukama jedne osobe * imenuje ga na prijedlog senata jedan konzul (dictatorem dicere) – između isluženih konzula, a nekad bira i kolegu * diktatora prate 24 liktora; nose fasces et secures i u gradu, jer diktator i unutar grada ima puni i'mperium' * diktatura traje do isteka službe konzula koji je imenovao diktatora, ali nikada dulje od 6 mjeseci , a diktatorov pomoćnik/zamjenik je magister equitum * diktator je imao neograničenu zakonodavnu, sudsku i upravnu vlast, protiv koje se nije mogla koristiti ni intercesija pučkih tribuna PRETURA * dvojena od konzulata 367.pr.n.e. s leges Liciniae Sextiae, kad je konzulat postao dostupan plebejcima * pretoru je povjereno civilno pravosuđe u glavnom gradu (in urbe ius dicere), ali mu je pripadao i imperium (pravo zapovijedanja vojskom) te je pretor slovio kao minor collega consulum * 242.pr.n.e. uveden drugi pretor – praetor urbanus bavi se sporovima rimskih građana, a praetor peregrinus sporovima među građanima i peregrinima, te sporovima među peregrinima (ovi pretori utječu na razvoj rimskog privatnog prava) * 227.pr.n.e. uvedena su još 2 pretora za upravu Sicilije i Sardinije s Korzikom, a 197.pr.n.e dvojica za upravu španjolskih provincija Sula je povisio broj pretora na 8, a Cezar na 16 * pretore su birale centurijatske narodne skupštine * najvažnije područje rada pretora bilo je pravosuđe. O pretoru je u postupku in iure ovisilo hoće li dozvoliti stranci da vodi spor (actionem dare) ili će tu mogućnost uskratiti (actionem denegare). Tim putem je pretor priznavao neke odnose koji nisu još bili priznati po civilnom pravu i davao im je pravnu zaštitu. U dijelu postupka apud iudicem je u formuli davao upute sucu kako da vodi spor svakom pojedinom slučaju. PUČKI TRIBUNAT * osnovan je 494.pr.n.e.; isprva postoje 2 pučka tribuna, taj broj se povećava do konačnih 10 – proglašeni su nepovredivima (sacrosancti) * mogu vetom zapriječiti svaki akt magistrata nepovoljan za plebejce; od 471. mogu sazivati plebejske skupštine, koje ih i biraju * zaključci tih skupina (plebiscita) od lex Hortensia postaju obvezni za čitav narod, uključujući patricije * stekli su i ius coercitionis – pravo kažnjavanja globama i zatvorom (i protiv patricijskih magistrata i konzula) * iz ovog se razvilo njihovo pravo optuživanja i izvođenja političkih krivaca pred sud narodnih skupština, a kasnije i kazneno sudovanje u najvažnijim kaznenim predmetima * tribunska je vlast bila teritorijalno ograničena na sam grad Rim, ali također je bila ograničena intercesijom kolege, a tribunski veto vrijedi samo unutar prvog miljokaza oko grada CENZURA * uvedena je 443.pr.n.e.; svake četvrte (kasnije pete) godine (to se razdoblje naziva lustrum), obavlja se census, popis građana i procjena njihova imetka za raspodjelu stanovništva u tribuse, razrede i centurije * posao cenza obavljala su dva cenzora, koja su svake 5.godine birana u centurijatskim narodnim skupštinama * na temelju tih popisa utvrđuju se pravo glasa, vojničke dužnosti i porezne obveze * od 435. po lex Aemilia, služba cenza ograničena je na 18 mjeseci, a važnost cenzure raste * popisivanje se vrši na Marsovu polju – građani moraju pod zakletvom navesti osobne, imovinske podatke i vojni položaj * pritom se sudi i o moralu građana (iudicium de moribus) – ako se netko ogriješi o državu ili obitelj, stiže ga nota censoria * tako je umanjena njegova čast (i''nfamia), a moguće je i premještanje u slabiji tribus i smanjenje političkih prava * tko izbjegne popis i procjenu imetka, gubi imovinu ili slobodu * 312.pr.n.e. (''lex Ovinia) pravo imenovanja i izbacivanja senatora (senatu movere) prelazi na cenzore * kasnije na cenzore prelaze i druge funkcije, pa cenzori počinju davati u zakup ubiranje poreza i izvođenje javnih radova glasoviti cenzor je M.Porcius Cato (184.pr.n.e.) EDILITET * plebejski edil'i su pomoćnici pučkih tribuna (''aediles plebis) * oni vrše tribunske kazne i podižu kaznene optužbe pred narodom, te čuvaju važne plebejske isprave u Cererinom hramu * 367. pr.n.e. s '''leges Liciniae Sextiae uvedena je služba dvaju kurulskih edila – biraju ih tributske skupštine, a bili su magistrati cijelog naroda; pripadala im je sella curullis * kurulski i plebejski edili imaju redarstvenu službu i kazneno sudovanje, brinu se za opskrbu žitom (cura annonae) i priređivanje javih igara i svečanosti (cura ludorum) * kurulski edili još su imali sudbenost (iurisdictio) u tržnim sporovima oko kupoprodaje robova i stoke * kurulski edili su svojim ediktima (koji ulaze u honorarno pravo), razradili sistem odgovornosti za faktične nedostatke i mane stvari, koji se u početku odnosio samo na stoku i robove, a u postklasičnom pravu kao sistem odgovornosti za mane stvari kod kupoprodaje. KVESTURA * smatra se da nastaje u kraljevsko doba; kvestore prvo imenuju konzuli, a kasnije se biraju u comitia tributa'pod predsjedanjem konzula * ispočetka postoje 2 kvestora, kasnije ih je više (oko 421.pr.n.e.); isprva pomažu konzulima kod izviđanja i sudovanja pri umorstvu (''quaestores parricidii) * u povijesno doba, upravljaju državnom blagajnom (''aerarium) ''i '''financijama – dvojica u Rimu, a ostali u provincijama * bave se uglavnom financijskim poslovima, nemaju pravo na sellam curullem, nisu ih pratili liktori i nisu imali imperium VIGINTIVIRI (VIGINTISEXVIRI) * "dvadesetšestorica"; niz nižih službi nastalih iz pomoćnih organa viših magistrata * ovdje spadaju: nadzornici zatvora, redari i vatrogasci, kovači novca, nadzornici puteva,... SENAT * u doba republike, senat je državni organ u kojem je koncentrirana najviša vlast vladajuće klase, ima 300 članova (i patriciji i plebejci) * konzuli prvo imenuju senatore doživotno, no od lex Ovinia postavljaju ih cenzori za razdoblje jednog lustruma * bez valjanog razloga i suglasnosti oba cenzora, nije se smjelo zaobići dosadašnje senatore, pa oni ostaju doživotni * cenzori u senat moraju uzeti sve bivše kurulske magistrate, a kasnije i pučke tribune, plebejske edile, te kvestore * ako preostala mjesta treba popuniti ljudima koji nisu obnašali magistraturu – takvi senatori (ako nisu patriciji) imaju samo pravo glasa, ali ne i pravo raspravljanja (to su senatori pedarii, jer su birani glasovanjem razdvajanjem na dvije strane, per discessionem) * prema tome, senat postaje organ nasljedne aristokracije – u njemu raspravljaju bivši magistrati iz malog broja obitelji * senat je načelno samo savjetodavno tijelo vrhovnih magistrata; sastaje se samo na poziv magistrata cum imperio, a kasnije i pučkih tribuna * glasovanjem prihvaćeno mišljenje senata je senatus consultum; kasnije važnost senata raste u doba republike, senat nije zakonodavni organ, ali vrši utjecaj na zakonodavnu djelatnost narodnih skupština * senat je koncentrirao u svojim rukama svu važniju vanjsku i unutrašnju politiku * patricijski dio senata ima pravo potvrditi zaključke narodnih skupština (od 339. daje dozvolu prije zaključivanja) * tako se pred narodnu skupštinu mogu iznositi samo prijedlozi koje senat odobri * senat je mogao poništiti zakone zbog formalnih nedostataka pri donošenju tih zakona, a i osloboditi od zakonske obveze u pojedinim slučajevima * najvažnije djelatnosti senata su na područjima kulta i vjere, državnih financija, vanjske politike i vojske NARODNE SKUPŠTINE * comitia – skupštine čitavog naroda (patricija i plebejaca), sazivaju ih viši magistrati s ius agendi cum populo * izglasavali su zakone, birali magistrate, odlučivali o ratu i miru, mogli su odbiti ili prihvatiti prijedlog magistrata * za republike, razlikuju se comitia curiata, centuriata i tributa, ovisno o tome je li narod glasao po kurijama, centurijama ili tribusima * skupštine samih plebejaca su concilia plebis – sazivaju ih plebejski magistrati po tribusima (concilia plebis tributa) - sazivane su radi biranja plebejskih tribuna i plebejskih edila, te radi zakonodavne djelatnosti. Odluke tih skupština zvale su se plebiscita, a u početku su vrijedile samo za plebejce. Tek od lex Hortensia 286.g.pr.n.e. vrijede za čitav narod. Nestaju za vrijeme principata. * posebna vrsta skupštine je contio – sazivana na poziv magistrata samo da bi saslušala neki predmet o kojem će odlučivati comitia * comitia curiata (kurijatske skupštine) su najstarije rimske narodne skupštine, njihov se sastav i djelovanje temelje na podjeli stanovništva na kurije; gube političko značenje za republike, one se sastaju samo zbog akata s religioznim značenjem (adrogacije i pravljenja oporuka) * narod na politički život i upravu države utječe preko 3 vrste narodnih skupština: COMITIA CENTURIATA * najviša vrsta skupštine, narod je poredan po centurijama (vojničkom poretku) * sastaju se na Marsovom polju izvan grada, a sazivaju ih samo magistrati cum imperio (konzul, pretor, diktator), nakon obavljenih auspicia * predmeti rasprave moraju se objaviti kroz 3 rimska tjedna (trinundinum od 24 dana) prije dana skupštine (promulgatio) * odlučuju o ratu i miru, biraju više magistrate i sude u slučaju priziva građanina (provocatio ad populum) pri izricanju teške krivične kazne. * za vrijeme promulgacije i na dan skupštine održavaju se contiones – ako se radi o zakonskom prijedlogu (rogatio), s magistratovom dozvolom na contiones se može govoriti za ili protiv prijedloga * kad bi magistrat otvorio skupštinu, nakon čitanja prijedloga slijedi glasovanje bez ikakve diskusije * nakon što pojedinci unutar centurije donesu glas centurije, centurije predaju svoje glasove prema razredima čim bi se postigla natpolovična većina, glasovanje se obustavljalo * prvo se glasovalo usmeno, a kasnije se tajno glasuje pločicama: * ako se radi o zakonskom prijedlogu – imaju 2 pločice, jednu s UR (uti roga''s; za), drugu s A (''antiqua probo; protiv) * ako se radi o sudovanju – imaju 2 pločice, jednu s A (absolvo = oslobađam), drugu s C (condemno = osuđujem) * ako se rad'i o izboru magistrata' – građani dobivaju prazne pločice na koje pišu ime izabranog kandidata * da bi zaključak skupine imao vrijednost, magistrat mora svečano proglasiti rezultat glasovanja (renuntiatio), nakon što bi prebrojao predane glasove (skrutinij) * zakon stupa na snagu objavom rezultata glasovanja, ako nije predviđen vacatio legis – kasniji rok stupanja na snagu * važniji zakoni bi se izlagali javno, ali takav publicatio nije uvjet za obvezatnost zakona; sadržaj zakona ima tri dijela: # praescriptio – uvod (predlagač zakona, mjesto i dan skupštine, centurija/tribus/građani koji su prvi glasovali) # rogatio – sadržaj zakona, odgovara magistratovu prijedlogu # sanctio legis– sadrži pravne posljedice za onog tko prekrši zakon * s obzirom na vrstu sankcije, rimski pravnici razlikuju ** l'eges perfectae' – zakonom zabranjen pravni posao je ništav ** leges minus quam perfectae – posao nije ništav, ali je za prekršitelja predviđena kazna ili kakva štetna posljedica ** leges imperfectae – zakon zabranjuje neki pravni posao, ali ne predviđa posljedice za njegovo kršenje COMITIA TRIBUTA * sazivaju se po tribusima, a svi građani upisani u tribus glasuju jednako i istodobno, bez obzira na veće ili manje bogatstvo * ipak, bogatiji imaju prednost – građani bez posjeda (aerarii) su upisani samo u 4 gradska tribusa, pa imaju 4 glasa; bogatiji zemljoposjednici su upisani u 31 tribus rusticae, pa imaju 31 glas * postupak sazivanja i glasovanja je analogan onome kod centurijatskih skupština razlika je u tome što se tributske skupštine redovito sastaju unutar grada, na Forumu CONCILIA PLEBIS TRIBUTA * ovdje se sastaju plebejci po tribusima, a sazivaju ih plebejski magistrati (tribuni i edili) održavaju se unutar prvog miljokaza, jer dotle dopire vlast tih magistrata * prava građana u rimskim narodnim skupštinama bila su dosta ograničena – skupštine nisu imale inicijativu * nisu mogle ništa mijenjati na prijedlozima magistrata koji su, nakon što su predočeni senatu, izneseni i na skupštinu * navedene 3 narodne skupštine su nadležne za 3 stvari: * a) izbor magistrata – više magistrate bira centurijatska skupština, niže tributske skupštine, a plebejske magistrate bira concilia plebis (magistrati prvo sami određuju nasljednike, a kasnije je kandidatura slobodna) * b) donošenje zakona – tu zakonodavnu nadležnost imaju i centurijatska i tributska skupština koje donose lex lata (lex rogata - po skupštini prihvaćeni zakon); concilia plebis tributa donosi plebiscite; ovi zakoni ne vrijede retroaktivno; legislatio (djelatnost magistrata oko predlaganja zakona). * c) kazneno sudovanje – provocatio protiv smrtne kazne ide na centurijatske skupštine, a provocatio protiv globa (multa) ide na tributske skupštine GOSPODARSTVO RIMSKE DRŽAVE U PRVOM RAZDOBLJU * osnova gospodarskog života su stočarstvo i poljodjelstvo; osnovna sredstva proizvodnje su zemlja, stoka, robovi * ta osnovna sredstva proizvodnje su prvo bila u kolektivnom vlasništvu gensa (ager gentilicius), no tada se počinje javljati privatno vlasništvo * stjecanje pojedinačnog vlasništva zbivalo se formalističkom mancipacijom – odnosi se samo na pokretnine (manu capere), a tek postepeno i zemljište * delikt krađe', furtum' (ferre = nositi) odnosi se na pokretnine * sva osvojena zemlja pripada državi (ager publicus'), daje se pojedincima na korištenje uz odštetu, a tek kasnije prelazi u privatno vlasništvo * pašnjaci su također prvo bili kolektivni ('''''ager compascuus), a pojedinac ima samo pravo paše uz naknadu (scriptura) * robova je još malo, ropstvo je patrijarhalno, rob je samo pomoćnik gospodara * obrada je nerazvijena, pa zbog slabe produktivnosti nije moguće uzdržavanje više robova – i otac sudjeluje u proizvodnji * poljodjelci se bave uzgojem žita, mahunastih plodova, repe i povrća vinove loze, maslina; centar života je Rim (svaki 9. dan održavaju se sajmovi, nundinae) * poljodjelsko gospodarstvo se sastoji od obradive zemlje (fundus) u čijoj sredini je villa u kojoj živi familia rustica (robovi) koji su obrađivali zemlju kod velikih posjednika * seljac'''i nisu stanovali u gradu i sami su obrađivali svoje posjede * '''trgovina se u početku vrši razmjenom robe na sajmovima; kao sredstvo zamjene i mjerilo vrijednosti služi stoka * zatim se koristi bakar (aes), čija se vrijednost mjeri vaganjem – kod svake kupoprodaje prisutan mjerač s vagom (libripens), a uz njega i svjedoci; poslovi spojeni s takvim načinom plaćanja nazivaju se gesta (negotia) per aes et libram * u 4. st.pr.n.e. javlja se prvi kovani bakreni novac (aes grave) u današnjem smislu (osnovna jedinica je as * oko 269.pr.n.e. počeo se kovati srebreni novac (sestertius), koji je vrijedio 2 ½ libralnih asa, a najveći srebreni novac je kasnije bio denarius koji je vrijedio 10 asa * razvija se trgovačko gospodarstvo, obrt se odvaja od zemljoradnje * obrtom se u početku bave robovi i klijenti, a njihovim oslobađanjem nastaju slobodni gradski obrtnici * drugi kralj Numa Pompilius razlikuje 8 obrtničkih kolegija: svirači flaute, zlatari, kovači, tesari, kožari, lončari, … * Rim razvija trgovačke veze, posebno s Etruščanima i Grcima – rušenjem etruščanske vlasti Rim preuzima tržišni monopol * izgrađuje se brodovlje, a Rim nastanjuju brojni stranci, obrtnici i trgovci koji se bogate proizvodnjom i prodajom robe RAZVOJ PRAVA I PRAVNA VRELA OBIČAJNO PRAVO, LEGES REGIAE * prije postanka države, društveni život još se regulira običajima (pravilima ponašanja) * takvi običaju još nemaju karakter prava, nisu postavljeni i sankcionirani od države * pojavom države i prava, neki običaji dobivaju sankciju i postaju pravne norme koje čine običajno pravo * kao svi tadašnji narodi, i Rimljani žive po običajnom pravu predaka (mores maiorum, mores veterum, inveterata consuetudo) * ti pravni običaji su povezani s vjerom i obredima, a vjerski poglavari su ujedno čuvari i tumači pravnih pravila * sam Zakonik 12 ploča je uglavnom kodifikacija dotadašnjeg običajnog prava – ono ima važnu ulogu i nakon nastanka pisanih zakona jer je zakonodavna djelatnost bila spora i rijetka * u kasnije doba republike stupa neposredno običajno pravo, tj. ono koje nastaje neposrednim i trajnim vršenjem naroda * zakoni – opća pravna pravila propisana od nadležnog zakonodavnog organa * najstariji povijesno siguran zakon je Zakonik 12 ploča, nastao sredinom 5.pr.n.e. * spominje se i zbirka kraljevskih zakona (leges regiae) pod imenom Ius papirianum (De ritu sacrorum) * to su navodno sakralni zakoni kralja Nume, skupljeni u zbirku potkraj kraljevstva – vjerojatno se radi o zbirci nastaloj krajem republike iz pontifikalnih arhiva (povezivani s Lex Papiria iz 3. st.pr.n.e., a pripisuju se Romulu, Numi i njihovim nasljednicima) navodni, ali neistiniti autor je Papirius, koji je bio prvi republikanski pontifex maximus ZAKONIK 12 PLOČA * ovaj zakonik s početka republike označava početak povijesti rimskog privatnog prava * to je jedina kodifikacija nastala u Rimu (kodifikacija – opće uređenje prava putem zakona) * tek nakon 100 godina dolazi do druge kodifikacije, Justinijanove * Zakonik 12 ploča urezan je na 12 mjedenih ploča (l'ex duodecim tabularum, duodecim tabulae'), a bio je izložen na Forumu dok Gali nisu zapalili Rim 390.pr.n.e.; u to doba bio je vrlo raširen i poznat, učilo ga se napamet * izvorni tekst zakonika nije sačuvan, no ipak postoje citati iz teksta i navođenje sadržaja u drugim djelima: Aullus Gellius Cicero (Noctes Atticae), Varro (De lingua latina), Festus (De verborum significatu) * komentare zakoniku piše 5 pravnika: * prvi je Sextus Aelius Paetus Catus u djelu Tripertita (oko 200. pr.n.e.) * posljednji su M. Antistius Labeo (Augustovo doba, 2.st.n.e.); Gaius u 6 knjiga (iz njegovog djela sačuvano 20 odlomaka u Digestima) * jezik zakonika je zbijen i vrlo arhaičan, često se pokušavalo rekonstruirati cijeli tekst * temelji moderne rekonstrukcije: 1824. Dirksen i 1866. Rud. Scholl: Legis duodecim tabularum reliquiae * današnje rekonstrukcije ('Bruns, Girard) dijele sadržaj po pločama ovako: * 1, 2, 3: pozivanje pred sud - in ius vocatio (civilni postupak), raspravljanje pred sudom (civilni postupak), ovrha - ''manus iniectio (civilni postupak) * 4, 5, 6: obiteljsko pravo, tutorstvo i nasljedno pravo, vlasništvo i pravni poslovi * 7, 8, 9: susjedovni i međašni odnosi, delikti (uglavnom privatni), ius publicum (javni delikti i kazneni postupak) * 10, 11, 12: ius sacrum i redarstveni propisi (10) ; nadopune k ostalim pločama (11,12) * 1933. u Egiptu su pronađeni odlomci Gajevih institucija ('''antinopulski fragmenti) * iz njih saznajemo da zakonik poznaje stipulaciju (sponziju) – formalistički usmeni kontrakt u obliku pitanja i sukladnog odgovora * stari pisci smatraju Zakonik o'pćenitom i potpunom kodifikacijom cjelokupnog prava' – iako on sadrži brojne važne odredbe, neke temeljne ustanove privatnog prava samo su spomenute, pa ga se ne može smatrati potpunim primjerice, slabo je zastupljeno ustavno i upravno pravo, dok je patria potestas samo spomenuta (pravilom da otac gubi očinsku vlast, ako sina obitelji 3 puta proda) * najviše odredaba je s područja privatnog prava, privatnih delikata i pravnih odnosa na nekretninama (npr. dosjelost) * zakonik ima neka primitivna barbarska obilježja (kazna taliona za teže delikte, ropstvo ili smrtna kazna za dužnike), ali sadrži i napredne misli (privatna autonomija – pravo slobodnog razređivanja kod pravnih poslova među živima i za slučaj smrti, kod udruživanja) * rimski povjesnici smatraju da je ovim zakonom uvelike poboljšan položaj plebejaca, no zadržana su neka prava koja idu u korist patricijima: osobna ovrha, zabrana braka plebejaca s patricijima, nedostupnost magistratura plebejcima * ovaj zakon nikada nije ukinut, ostao je na snazi sve do Justinijanove kodifikacije * na njegov nastanak važan je utjecaj Etruščana i Grka (npr. grčka riječ poena – oznaka novčane otkupnine kod delikata) * Zakonikom se zamjenjuje stara gentilna organizacija državnom organizacijom, a svjetovno državno pravo zamjenjuje običajno pravo * početkom 20. stoljeća autentičnost zakonika dovedena je u pitanje od strane Ettore Paisa i Edouarda Lamberta * Zakonik 12 ploča potvrdio je zakonodavno pravo rimskog naroda i za budućnost, nakon njega doneseni su brojni zakoni * na području j'avnog prava:' leges Valeriae Horatiae, lex Canuleia, lex Liciniae Secxtiae, lex Ogulnia, lex Ovinia, Hortensia * neki od najvažnijih privatnopravnih zakona u prva tri stoljeća republike: * lex Poetelia de nexis – o ublaženju položaja dugovinskih robova i ovršenika (326. ili 313.pr.n.e.) * lex Aquilia – o odgovornosti za oštećenje tuđih stvari, damnum iniuria datum (286.pr.n.e.) * lex Cincia – o darovanjima, de donis et muneribus (204.pr.n.e.) * lex Plaetoria – zaštita odraslih ispod 25 godina starosti (200.pr.n.e.) PONTIFICES I POČECI PRAVNE ZNANOSTI - INTERPRETATIO * pravničku djelatnost u početku obavljaju svećenici (pontifices), jer se još nije strogo razlikovalo božansko (fas) i ljudsko pravo (ius) * oni čuvaju sakralne formule, formulare za pravne poslove i sudsko postupanje (l''egis actiones''), vode kalendar i određuju dane za vršenje pravosuđa (d''ies fasti'') * svećenici su pravna pravila čuvali kao tajnu staleža (do 300.pr.n.e. lex Ogulnia, svećenici su bili isključivo patriciji) * privatnici su se za savjete morali obraćati svećenicima, čija se djelatnost dijeli na: * respondere – priopćavanje pravnih formulara onima koji ih trebaju * cavere – pomaganje strankama kod sklapanja pravnih poslova * svećenici i dalje razvijaju postojeće pravo, jer njegovim tumačenjem (interpretatio) uvode nova pravna pravila interpretatio postaje izvor civilnog prava, jer se njome: * tumače i razjašnjavaju pojedine riječi * sužuju (restrikcija) i proširuju (ekstenzija) pravna pravila i formulari – tako protumačena pravila primjenjuju se na uži ili širi broj slučajeva nego što je u početku predviđeno * primjer takvog tumačenja: * odredba Zakonika 12 ploča: ako otac sina 3 puta proda, sin se oslobađa očinske vlasti ("Si pater filium ter venum duit, filius a patre liber esto") * njenim tumačenjem stvoreni su propisi o adopciji i emancipaciji * restriktivnim tumačenjem riječi „filius“ ta je odredba bila ograničena samo na sina – smatralo se da su unuci i ženska djeca slobodni od očinske vlasti već jednokratnom prodajom * tako stvoreno ius civile se dijeli na ono: * u užem smislu – pravo stvorenom interpretacijom Zakonika; nalazi se u opreci prema pravu stvorenom u narodnim skupštinama, onom koje proizlazi iz zakona (lex, ius legitimum) * u širem smislu – pravo utemeljeno na starim pravnim vrelima, obuhvaća ius legitimum i običajno pravo; nalazi se u opreci prema pravu uvedenom po pretorima samo za rimske građane (ius praetorium, honorarium), te ius gentium * stvaranjem Zakonika 12 ploča slabi važnost pontifika, iako oni još uvijek čuvaju tužbene i poslovne formulare * 300.g.pr.n.e. nastaje ius Flavianum (zbirka legisakcija): * pontifex maximus Appius Claudius sabrao je i složio formulare legisakcija * tu zbirku ukrao mu je njegov pisar Gn. Flavius i objavio je narodu * on je vjerojatno objavio i kalendar, pa se i bez svećenika znalo kad se može vršiti pravosuđe * nakon toga postao je pučki tribun, senator i kurulski edil * plebejci 300. g.pr.n.e. dobivaju pristup svećeničkim službama (lex Ogulnia) * uskoro se pravo počinje širiti među laicima, pa prestaje monopol pontifika – smatra se da je pravnu nauku laicima prvi počeo širiti Tiberius Coruncanius, prvi plebejsk''i pontifex maximus''